Give your Heart a Break
by FantasyLiving94
Summary: A Rumbelle FanFic from the time Belle left with Rumplestiltskin and went with him to the Dark Castle. Will include the curse. Will include parts from Season 2 but they will all have my own twist on the events :) Rated T for now...and there will be quite a lot of chapter if people are enjoying the story :) Beauty and the Beast twists :) PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ :)
1. Chapter 1

_**My new story :) Please review and I hope you all enjoy :) **_

Chapter 1...

Belle's father was pacing up down in the gardens. He didn't know what to do. He needed to protect his village, his town, his people and more importantly his daughter. The ogres were coming and they were approaching fast.

Belle wandered through her palace happily singing. She was worried for her Papa but she knew everything would work out in the end. As she walked around she had her head stuck into one of her novels as always. Belle did love her books.

There was a large knock on the front door. Belle ignored it at first thinking that one of the maids would soon open it, but the thumping on the door started to get louder.

Belle skipped merrily over to the door and opened it revealing Gaston.

"Gaston, what a pleasant surprise, my father is in the gardens" Belle told him expecting his visit to be for her father.

"It's you I have come to see Belle, I wanted to ask you something" he smirked at her smugly as he noticed the mirror hung next to the door and he checked himself out and made sure his hair looked perfect and slick.

"Oh" Belle was curious.

"Picture this Belle...My latest kill roasting on the fire and my little wife to snuggle up to after my hunts" he smirked at her and it almost turned her stomach sick.

She knew her father had always wanted her to eventually marry Gaston but she could never truly care for anyone as superficial as he.

"Just picture the future Belle, The little ones running around our own palace" He laughed as he thought about it himself and he caught Belle around the waist as he waved his hand in front of them as if he was picturing it.

"And do you know who my wife will be Belle?"

"Let me think" she said as if she couldn't already guess the answer.

"YOU Belle!" he said with such smugness and delight.

"Why Gaston, I really don't know what to say, I'm speechless" she replied mockingly trying to be nice. She attempted to move away from him but he followed her wherever she went.

She leaned up against the large door that led into the Dining room.

"Say Yes Belle!" he said urgently as he leaned his hands against the door eiether side of Belle's head, pressing hard and almost against Belle.

"I'm very sorry Gaston...But...I...I...just...I just don't deserve you" she almost smirked as she pushed back hard against the door and it began to open. He leaned down to take her lips into his but she ducked down just in time as the doors floors flung open behind her and Gaston went tumbling to the floor.

Belle had to attempt to stifle her laugh as she stared down at him with anger and humiliation rising in his face.

"Gaston, my boy? What are you doing down there?"

"Papa!" Belle smiled and took to his side immediately.

"I guess I just...fell" he said bluntly pulling himself into an appropriate manner again.

The doors on the opposite side of the room barged open ro reveal one of Maurice's trusted guards.

"Lord French, the ogres, they have passed the barricades, It only held them for 10 minutes"

His face dropped at he sighed.

"My Gods" he said as he gripped Belle's hand and even now Belle had become afraid. They all rushed to the throne room.

"If only he had come" Gaston summoned as Maurice went and sat down on his Chair.

Belle followed only moments later and took his hand into hers, "He could be on his way right now Papa"

-BANG BANG-

"That's him, It has to be him" Belle spun her head around at the loud sounds, but when the guards opened the doors it revealed only an empty corridor.

Belle stood ever so closely to her father as he protected her, as did Gaston as he began to reveal his sword.

"I believe you sent me a message?" he stated and they all jumped at the startled impish voice that echoed the room. "Something like...Help Help can you save us?" He cackled in an wizardly kind of way. "

Gaston approached him blaring his sword forward for protection.

"Well the answer is yes, but for a price" he smirked. "But I Uhh...already make Gold so I want to change our arrangement, what I want is something a bit more special, My Price is HER!" he pointed a figure to Belle standing there with a look of fear on her face.

"NO!" Maurice bellowed.

Gaston placed a protective arm in front of Belle and pulled her behind him.

"The lady is soon to be engaged to me" he glared at the imp.

"I wasn't asking of she was married, I need a caretaker for my rather large estate" He stated.

"LEAVE!" Maurice bellowed again.

"Wait" Belle said shyly as she grasped her book close to her chest.

"My family? And My Friends? They will all live?" Belle requested.

"You have my word" Rumple said as he placed his hand across his heart mockingly.

"Then you have mine, I will go with you Forever".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark castle wasn't too far away from her old home, but it wasn't close enough to walk. She had made a deal and she had to keep it.

She sobbed as she followed closely behind him. She was afraid.

"I hope you like it here" he tried to make conversation. "The castle is your home now, so you may go anywhere you like...except the West Wing" he assured her.

"What's in the west..."

"ITS FORBIDDEN!" He snapped at her, and it startled her so much that tears rolled her cheeks and she backed away from him afraid for her life.

They wandered down a long dark corridor lit up by eerie candles that kept dim-mering. Goblin statues surrounding the walls as if they were taunting her as they walked past.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as she followed him as they climbed up the winding dingy staircase.

"Let's just call it your room"

She was intrigued. Her mind racing, they were climbing quite high so maybe she would get a lovely view of the forest that surrounded the dark castle. Maybe with a window sill where she could sit and read her books with the sun shining through. She smiled at the thought.

He pulled open the door with all his might. It was a very heavy door.

"My...My room?" she said almost disgusted.

"Well it's a lot nicer than dungeon" He squeaked as he laughed and pushed her into the darkened room with only one tiny window that was so small it barely let any light through.

He slammed the door behind her and did a celebration dance with his hands as he chuckled to himself and then shouted through the keyhole. "YOU WILL JOIN ME FOR DINNER TONIGHT DEARIE, AND THAT IS NOT A REQUEST" he said in a very demanding manner. He figured that she needed to eat and they needed to get used to each others company.

Belle banged on the door at his demands and sobbed to herself as she stared back at the dark dungeon he was keeping her in. She turned the lock from the inside so she locked herself in, she didn't want to see him ever again! She would rather fade away into nothing than step foot out 'her room'. Deal or no deal, she did not want to be here.

She flung her pretty green cloak to the floor and ran over to the extremely uncomfortable bed that was in the corner of the room. She lay on her front and buried her face and head into her arms and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Rumplestiltskin sat at his spinning wheel and he huffed in annoyance.

"If that damned girl doesn't stop her cries" he gritted his teeth as he kept spinning and spinning, listening to her cries that echoed through the castle.

It had turned dark outside and Belle sat on her bed and curled her knees up into her chest, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She noticed black shadows that were falling down her wall where the tiniest glimmer of light could shine through. The moonlight reflecting the shadow of the snow flakes falling outside. Belle couldn't see them properly but from the shadows, she guessed that the snow was falling pretty hard and fast.

The hours were passing very slowly. How was she going to spend a lifetime here?- she thought to herself. "I've lost me father, my dreams, my everything" she whispered as she sobbed to herself.

-Knock,Knock-

"Are you ready to eat dearie?" he summoned her.

"I'm not hungry!" she spat back at him.

"You will come out dearie!" he summoned her again.

"NO!" she yelled.

"It will give me great pleasure dearie, if you join me for dinner...please" he almost girtted becoming angry at the stubbornness of the girl.

"No Thankyou!"

"FINE YOU CAN STAY IN THERE AND STARVE!" He roared and stormed off back to his spinning wheel. "IF YOU DON'T EAT WITH ME, YOU WON'T EAT AT ALL".

Belle sat on the bed glaring at the door listening to his heel as he walked away.

He went immediately to the west wing of his tower. Pictures of his son surrounded the walls, his potions plastered all over the room and a magic mirror placed on the table near the magnificent window but was unfortunately shaded black to keep the sunlight out.

He picked up the mirror and gripped in his hand. "Show me the girl" he said and watched as the green mist spiraled around the mirror and revealed Belle. She was sobbing into her hands again. Something in him felt sorry for her, but a deal was a deal in his eyes. She had to stay.

"She'll never see me as anything but a monster anyway" he gestured towards himself with his impish high pitched laugh. "Just the way I like it".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hours had passed and little did Belle know that it was 1am, but her belly made roaring noises that she simply couldn't ignore. She was so hungry!

She gingerly opened the cell door and peered up the corridor checking that no one was there.

She walked out and began strolling around the castle in search of something to eat.

She tried to be as quiet as possible, she didn't want the beast catching her like his and she feared for her life.

She stumbled upon the kitchen but it was all so messy nothing could possibly have been cooked in there in years.

She rummaged through the cupboards but that's all she found were cob webs and spiders scurrying around inside. She cringed at the sight.

She sighed when she found nothing. Her belly still rumbling like crazy.

A large noise startled her but curiosity took over her and she went to investigate. She strolled quietly through the never ending corridors passing statues of knights in shining armor, goblins and other creepy monster looking statues. Until she came face to face with a set of stairs.

"Hmm...I wonder what's up there" she was curious. She always wanted to be adventurous and now was her chance.

She walked up the stairs that lead into another long corridor and she was mesmerized by all of the trinkets that lead her face to face with a large door. She pushed it, but it wouldn't open. She tried a little harder. But it still wouldn't open. A sound came from within the room. It sounded like a twinkle, no like sparkle she thought to herself...No maybe magic she confirmed with herself. The sound of magic.

She held her ear up against the door wanting to listen to more but what she didn't realize was that he was there. Rumplestiltskin was behind her.

She found a mirror, a large mirror that hung next to the door. But it was covered with a dirty white cloth. She began to peer underneath the cloth until a hand grasped her elbow hard. Hard enough it could have bruised. She winced at the feeling.

His shadow grew on the door and her heart pounded inside of her chest as the fear grew and grew up within her body.

"Why did you come here?" he gritted.

"I'm sorry" she pleaded with him.

"I warned you never to come here!" he yelled at her.

"I didn't mean any harm" the innocence in her voice showing through.

"Do you realize what you could have done?!" He screamed in her face.

He yanked the cloth back over the mirror angrily.

Belle was so afraid and it was written all over her face. Her eyes gaped open as she watched the anger rage in his face.

"GET OUT!" he screamed.

She was frozen from shock and she literally could not move.

"GET OUT!" he screamed again and she ran as fast as she could.

Passing her room on the way she grabbed her cloak, threw it over her shoulders and ran out of the Dark Castle.

There was a horse new how to ride but this stray horse could have had a bad personality, but hearing Rumplestiltskin's roar echo around the castle she didn't care, she just wanted to get away. She jumped on it and rode away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**So what do you think of this story so far?! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS! :D :D :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

The snow was falling heavy. Belle rode as fast as she could to get as far away from the Dark Castle as she could. The way he yelled at her frightened her.

The eary creepy forest seemed to go on for miles and miles, it was never ending and she couldn't find a way out. No light to guide her in the darkness.

The only covering she had was her green cloak, but she was still freezing. She gripped onto the reigns of the horse as tight as she could, but her hands had started to turn blue from the cold. The snow falling heavily around her.

And suddenly, the horse started to spiral out of control, jolting up on its hind legs, as the horse was being pin pointed by a pack of angry wolves.

Belle eyes widened as she saw the wolves emerge from the dark forest surrounding them.

One of the wolves roared at the horse and it ended up kicking its back legs in freight and sprinting through the forest. Belle had to hold on for dear life, but unfortunately the wolves had caught up. One of them pounced at the horse and bit into his back right back leg but the horse kept running through the pain. The horse became faster and faster, until suddenly the horse went crashing through a thin layer of ice on the frozen lake, Belle kept holding onto the reigns tightly as the horse attempted to pull itself and Belle out of the frozen waters. Belle looked behind her to find that two of the wolves had been caught in the waters too and were struggling to swim, but there were still several wolves following behind them. Once the horse had finally got back out of the water, he finally found solid ground and carried on galloping for safety, but he was stunned as five wolves caught them in their tracks and as the horse jolted backwards from freight it sent Belle plundering to the floor. Belle got up and grabbed the nearest stick she could find and started waving it in front of the wolves trying to scare them off but it was not working.

The wolves began to creep towards her and the horse, their tongues dangling out of their mouths like as if they hadn't eaten in months. Belle was afraid for her life. Suddenly a wolf charged towards Belle and caught hold of her cloak dragging her to the floor. Another one came up from the side and pinned her to the floor. She cowered her face away as she began screaming, then spun her head into her arm as another wolf began to pounce on her. She cowered away in freight. Until suddenly, the wolves began whimpering.

"Leave her alone" he roared as he held one up the air with his magic. He fought them all off with his magic.

One of the wolves pounced on him and bit directly into his arm. Piercing his skin with their razor sharp teeth.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH" He yelled in pain, but used the rest of his magic to send the rest of the wolves flying through the air away from them, He looked directly at Belle who was still in fear of her life, until suddenly he slumped to the floor with blood pouring from his arm.

Belle still lay on the floor, panting with relief and astonishment because she was still alive. She looked over at him. He was injured. She desperately wanted to leave this place, leave him, but she couldn't. She had to help him. He did save her life after all.

Belle fell to her hands and knees next to him, removing her cloak and placing it over his wound to try and keep the pressure to it. She helped him up onto the horse, she held onto the reigns and began to follow the horse prints they had made so she could find her way back to the castle. Every now and again she would look back to him to make sure he was okay, but every time she did, he wouldn't look at her, wouldn't acknowledge her, but she figured he was in too much pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived back at the Dark Castle, Rumplestiltskin sat in his large master chair.

Belle kneeling on the floor next to the chair, began pouring boiling water from the teapot.

She swilled a hand towel through the boiling water and began rinsing it out.

"Just hold still" she said ever so nicely as she tried to pat his wound with the towel but he kept moving it away out of her reach. Until finally she caught it, just dabbing it gently, but he winced with the pain and yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHH THAT HURTS!" He yelled in her face.

"If you held still it wouldn't hurt as much" she tried to yell back but her voice would never be able to reach as loud as his.

"Well if you hadn't of run away this wouldn't have happened." he glared at her as he sat there cradling his arm.

"Well if you hadn't of frightened me then I wouldn't have run away" she piped back.

He was lost for words...he kept thinking for a comeback..."Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing" he smirked thinking it was a great come back, until his face dropped at the come back she had for him.

"Well you should learn to control your temper" She pierced him.

He was beaten, he had no come back so he slumped his head to rest on his good arm and pout to himself with a scrunched up face.

Belle brushed her hair back out of her face and placed her stray curls behind her ear as she looked at his wound, "Now hold still, this might sting a little". She took his arm into her delicate hand and dabbed the damp cloth at the ripped skin. He winced with the pain turning his head away from her so she couldn't see the horrible expression on his face, but he eventually got used the feeling after she had done it quite a few times.

"By the way..." she said innocently, then turning up to give him a small half hearted smile, "Thankyou...for saving my life".

He turned to gaze at her, he couldn't believe what he was hearing,"You...you're welcome dearie" he said looking at where she was carefully taking care of his wounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime Gaston was plotting.

"I will have Belle to be wife!" he spat as he stood in Lord Maurice's throne room.

They both stared ta the map before them.

"The Dark Castle is surrounding by miles of forestry, It will take us days to find her" Maurice sobbed as his head fell to his hands.

"What are we going to do?, We can't leave her in the hands of that...that...that MONSTER!" He spat at the thought. "Who knows what he might do to my beautiful Belle" A tear ran down his cheek.

"Maurice, I will get your daughter back, and I will take her hand in marriage, I assure you."

"Thankyou my boy" Maurice smiled at his beloved Gaston taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"You will be a great husband for my Belle" he smiled.

"She's the only one for me Maurice" Gaston smirked at the thought of his Belle. He closed his eyes and imagined her, imagined her slick and thin body, the way all of her dresses caressed her torso perfectly. The way she moved about the castle, the way that her golden dress showed just a little more of her chest area than her other dresses.

Then he imagined their wedding day. How she would look lovely in white, he knew she hadn't been with any men yet, although he had already been with many women, he was excited to bed Belle for the first time.

His fantasies ran away with him and had to make his excuses to leave immediately.

"I uhh.. I must go, I'll plan something and get our Belle back I promise" He blushed and smirked at the same time and then made his way out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you would be in need of this..." Rumple held up a light blue dress with puffy white sleeves that looked just perfect. It wasn't too long and it wasn't too short either. It was a perfect around the home, cleaning kind of dress. "I thought as you didn't bring any of your clothing, I'd get you some".

Her eyes gleamed with surprise, "Thankyou it's lovely" she said excitedly.

He snorted at her, pretending not care about a damn thing.

Belle immediately changed and began dusting and cleaning around the biggest room in the castle.

She retrieved the ladder that she had already seen placed outside of her dungeon.

Carrying it up to the room and placing it against the curtains.

She heard a strange sound coming from the corner of the room and as she looked over, she seen him sitting there, spinning his spinning wheel that kept making creepy creaking noises.

"Do you always spin so much?" she asked from the top of the ladder.

"Yes...It helps me forget" he was blunt.

"Forget what?" she wondered, prying too much into his personal space.

"I guess it worked" He gestured his hands in a spiraling motion while pushing his wheel around again.

He turned to look at her and saw her tugging at the curtains. He got up and began to walk towards the ladder she was standing on.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, looking at her dumbfounded.

"Trying to to open these and let some light in"

She tugged and tugged and tugged, reaching further over to the middle of the curtains to get a better chance of pulling them down.

Until suddenly she lost her balance and the heel of her shoe got caught on one of the steps of the ladder. She fell from the top, expecting to land flat on the floor until suddenly she landed in a comfortable position.

She could feel a pair of arms catching her under her legs and around her back. She then realized that her arm had somehow rested around his neck, stabilizing herself. She gasped, thankful that she hadn't landed on the hard wooden floor.

She looked up at him, "Thh...Th..Thankyou" she stuttered.

He gazed back at the beauty rested in his arms.

He suddenly dropped her to her feet when he realized that he hadn't put her down yet. He waved his arms in front of her, "No matter" He felt something strange, something tingling inside of him, tinging through his fingers where he had just been holding her, he shook his head at the strange feeling and he began to walk away.

"I'll put the...uhh...I'll put the curtain back up" she smiled, straightening the bottom of her dress out.

"It's fine, I'll get used to it" He said in his high voice.

She smiled and nodded at him as she watched him walk back to his spinning wheel and began to turn it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Didn't really get much feedback at all for the last chapter, so that's why it's taken me a while to update for this story...I would love to know what you think so far, Please review if you are reading it :) If I do receive good feedback for this story, I'll update more often, otherwise, I'll be using most of my time for my other fics instead...So please let me know what you think...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

He had watched her for a few days now. There was something about this girl he thought to himself. Something different, something unique.

"If you don't need me for anything else..." she smiled at him by his spinning wheel as she placed his supper next to the table near him. "Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin" she smiled and turned and began to walk out of the main hall.

"Wait..." he gestured as he watched her walk away.

She turned her head so she was looking over her shoulder.

"I've actually got something to show you..." he gestured his finger for her to follow him.

As they climbed the winding stairs.

"So I've noticed you staring at the books in the hall as you're cleaning..." he said as he opened the large mysterious doors revealing an amazing library.

Belle's eyeball's could barely contain themselves inside the sockets. She smiled intently at the vision of all the books.

"Temper your excitement dearie, this is merely another room for you to clean" He said as he sauntered around in front of her.

She was amazed.

"Its...It's beautiful,...There's more books in here than I could read in a lifetime"

"Well I do hope you can clean faster than you can read" he snickered. "I don't want to see a single speck of dust gathering on any of these books!" He pointed to all the books surrounding them and she smirked at his sarcasm.

"What are you smiling at I'm serious" he pointed at her and she giggled.

She took hold of his out stretched hand and he shuddered at the touch. He stared down at where she had caught his hand. Something rushed through him. The same feeling he had when he caught her from falling from the ladder. Like and electricity bolt sending energy to all parts of his body.

"You're not the man I thought you were, and I'm glad" she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed and to Belle's surprise they were both getting along incredibly.

The snowy weather had started to ease up too and Belle had decided to take a wander through the Castle gardens.

He stood up on the balcony of the Castle above the gardens and watched her.

Belle had taken some of the crumbs of food that was left over from last nights supper. She crumbled it into the palm of her hand and held it out and within seconds birds were surrounding her feeding off the crumbs.

To him, the image was fantastic. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty beneath.

He had never felt this way before.

She shyly looked up to the balcony to find him watching her and it made her blush.

He jumped backwards when he had realized that she had seen him.

"I bet she thinks i'm a creep" he mumbled to himself.

"HEY!" She yelled up trying to catch his attention

He sighed and made himself known and took another step out on to the balcony.

"Yes Deari..." he began to say until he got a snow ball smashed into his face.

Belle giggled from down below and hid behind the nearest tree and stifled her laughs with the back of her hand.

When she finally plucked up the courage to turn her around to peer around the tree a few moments later, he had disappeared.

Her facial features turned into pure curiosity until suddenly she found herself being bombarded with the heaps of snow that fell from the branches above her head.

"How?" She giggled as she lay in the snow.

"Magic Dearie" He smirked as he stood above her.

She began to move her arms and legs back and forth.

"What are you doing?" he gazed at her curiously.

"Making snow angels" she smiled as she lay her head back and closed her eyes relishing in the snow.

-There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined, but now he's dear and so unsure, I don't know why I didn't see it there before- she thought to herself as she looked up at him and he offered her his hand to help her up.

She took it willingly and he lifted her out of the snow.

"Thankyou" she smiled at him as she pulled her cloak around her from the cold air.

She stared into his eyes. The milk chocolate pool of his eyes, intrigued her, his appearance from affair was daunting, but being this close to him, she could see that there was a good man inside of him. She could tell that his heart was true.

-This is new and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be...True that he's no prince charming but there's something in him that I simply didn't see- she thought to herself.

He coyly smiled at her, and suddenly she lifted her hand up with a smirk placing a huge handful of snow into face. She giggled and ran away.

He chased her around the tree carrying a snowball ready for pay back, but he simply could not catch her.

So instead he used his magic, He held her in place.

"That's not fair!" She glared.

"Well I am a monster dearie" he chuckled.

"You're not a monster"

"Oh really?" He held up a snow ball in front of her and walked towards her getting ready to smother it into her face.

But she bravely shook her head.

He giggled, and dropped it to the floor. "I guess...just this once...I can be what you would say...kind" He laughed high pitched and he let his magic fade away from her until she could move again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After warming up from the chilly weather, Belle resorted to the Library.

She sat there with her head stuck into one of the novels she had plucked from the top shelf. "Jane Austen- Northanger Abbey".

"Belle?" He said quietly entering the room.

"Hmm...?" she mumbled as she didn't taker her eyes away from her novel.

"Are you...umm...Are you happy here?"

Suddenly her eyes peered from over the book to find him standing in front of her.

She smiled.

"why, yes I am..." until her gaze suddenly turned to the side and gazed out of the window into the Dark forest. "If only I could see my father again, just for a moment, I miss him so much, I was all he had, he was all I had" she said shyly.

He felt somewhat guilty at the sorrowful sound in her voice.

"There is a way...come with me" He took her hand and lead her to the one place her told her NEVER to go. He took her to his personal room in the West Wing.

He sighed and held up a beautiful delicate mirror, "This mirror will show you anything" he handed it over to her and she smiled contently.

"I'd like to see my father...please" she held it so delicately.

The green magic that surrounded the mirror made Belle squint at the brightness.

Well the brightness had died down she finally gazed into the mirror to find her father sobbing and in bed. He had a wet cloth placed across his forehead.

"He's sick" Belle's eyes widened at the sight. "Gaston is with him...but " her eyes began to fill with tears.

Rumple felt something pull at his heart strings.

"You must go to him"

"What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I release you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She rushed home. He watched her through the mirror the whole time making sure she got there safely even though he had placed a protection spell on her so that no one could harm her.

Belle quickly walked down the clear path between the forests until she heard the noise of hoofs and wheels along the road.

"I'm sorry did my carriage splash you?"

"No, I uhh, I'm fine"

"I've been cooped up in here too long, let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell" The woman said with a smirk.

"You're running from someone, question is master or lover?" The woman dressed in black pried too much.

Belle faced blushed as she was reluctant to answer the question.

"Oh...Master and Lover?" The woman giggled.

"I'm not running from him, he let me go" she mumbled.

"He let you go?...you know if a man lets you go, then he loves you, have you kissed him?" the woman asked.

"No, why would I kiss him, he doesn't love me?"

"Do you love him my dear?"

"I uhh.. I mean I could love him but he's not..." she didn't know the word, he was a man, but didn't quite look like a human, she wasn't quite sure what he was.

"Sounds like a curse to me and any curse can be broken...True loves kiss will break any curse".

Belle glared at the womans words as she finally climbed back into her carriage and rode away with a huge smirk on her face.

Belle finally arrived home to her father.

"Papa!" She said with such delight as she ran to his side and took his hand in hers.

"Belle my girl!"

"Yes it's me Papa, I came home"

"I thought I'd never see you again" he sobbed. "The beast? How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape Papa, he let me go"

"That horrible Beast?" His tone rose.

"He's different now Papa, he's changed somehow" she smiled intently at the thought of him.

Belle heard the doors to her father's chambers open.

"BELLE!" Gaston rushed to her side and picked her up by the waist spinning her around like a rag doll.

"Gaston, put me down please" she begged him, his rough calloused hands on her body.

"What did he do to you? What did that monster do ?Are you hurt? I'm going to kill him" Gaston snarled.

"NO" you can't...he's not a monster don't call him that!" she yelled at him.

"Don't call him that?" Gaston's eyes shot wide full of surprise.

"I know he looks vicious but he's really kind and gentle" she smiled.

Gaston looked at her astonished and bewildered.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you have feelings for this beast" he gritted as he took hold of Belle's shoulder.

"He's no monster Gaston, YOU ARE" she seethed.

"Look at her, she crazy! He's corrupted her! Put a spell on her! We need to stop this!"

"Belle my girl..is this true?"

"No papa!" Belle sobbed, "None of it is true"

"Maurice, the only way to rid Belle of this spell is to kill the monster"

"NO!" Belle yelled gripping Gaston's arm.

"Do what you have to do" Maurice agreed as his eyes pleaded with Belle.

"It's for the best" he assured her.

"Keep hold of her until I get back!" Gaston ordered one of the guards.

Belle sobbed, "No Please DONT!" She yelled as she watched Gaston leave her castle with an army of guards ready to take down the beast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Thankyou to the few that has reviewed this story so far, it really means alot :) **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS...IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR :) **_

_**I'll update soon as long as I get some good reviews...at the moment I'm beginning to think that this fanfic is a lost cause...so please review! :) **_


End file.
